As electronic apparatuses become more complex and ubiquitous in the everyday lives of users, more and more diverse requirements are placed upon them. To satisfy many of these requirements, many electronic apparatuses comprise many different devices, such as a CPU, a communication device, a graphics accelerator, etc. In many circumstances, there may be a large amount of communication between these devices. Furthermore, many users have high expectations regarding apparatus performance. Users are becoming less tolerant of waiting for operations to be performed by their apparatuses. In addition, many apparatuses are performing increasingly complex and burdensome tasks that may involve a large amount of inter-device communication. Therefore, there may be some communication between these devices that would benefit from rapid response times.